


Baby Doll

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drag Queens, Ficlet, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Barney will make his team go to whatever lengths are necessary to catch Stonebanks, including undercover work.Written for Trope Bingo Round 9: Crossdressing/Costumes.





	Baby Doll

If Barney hadn't seen it for himself, he never would've believed it. Gunnar, all dolled up and ready to go to the performance, with a long blonde wig and heavily exaggerated makeup, stood feet away tapping his two-inch scarlet stilettos against the floor of the plane.

"Babycakes, you look amazing," Yang said, ducking to avoid Gunnar's arm as he turned around. Yin paused and frowned. No, wait, Babycakes didn't sound right. "Baby Doll?"

"Baby Doll Bassinger." He checked himself in the long mirror and smiled. Perfect. Stonebanks would never see it coming, nor anyone else. Gunnar adjusted the straps of his long white hip-hugging dress before stepping out onto the flight stairs. "If I don't walk out of there alive, you better come running."

A scoff earnt Lee a glare from Yang. As much as he agreed with a need for stealth on a mission, this wasn't exactly what he'd call a discreet approach. "I'll be surprised if you make it _in_ there alive."

"They said entertainers would be attending." He gestured to his outfit and smiled. Caesar had done his makeup and made certain it wouldn't smear or run during the night, not to mention gotten his wings perfect. Lee and Toll Road would be coming later, so Barney said; fucking this mission up both metaphorically and literally would cost them dearly and no one wanted that. "Baby Doll's been booked for eight o'clock."

When he leaned down, Yin planted a kiss on his now-smooth jaw. He didn't want the last memory they had together to be Gunnar walking off the plane and taking a car to a Bulgarian nightclub, so he'd arranged a better one: Yang would be working as one of the bodyguards.

Jensen against a wall with the dress hitched up around his waist, sweaty and groaning, his dick in Yang's hand, was a _much_ better memory. They had a fifteen minute window before Stonebanks' arrival, and he planned on making full use of it.

Gunnar held out his arm, all too conscious of the extra inches that'd been added to his already intimidating stature. In his suit, Yang looked like a fairy penguin, albeit a very sexy one. "Should we go?"

"Yes, lets."

The drive to the club took not a minute longer than expected, and when Baby Doll stepped out of the car led by his bodyguard, there was only a lone bouncer at the door.

"Name?"

"Bassinger," Yang answered. "She's to come onstage at eight."

The bouncer gave Gunnar a leering look that made Yang's stomach twist in disapproval and his blood turn green. No one, not even Barney, looked at him like that in Yang's presence without severe repercussions.

As Yang ushered him inside, the bouncer called, "bye, Baby!"

"Yang, slow down." Gunnar grunted as he was hauled forward and pulled down the nearest corridor. A sharp left and a right led them to a dark corner in a dead end. "I'm gonna break a —"

"We've got fourteen minutes till the target arrives."

"Yang, c'mon, this isn't really the right time."

"If you die, I want to know you died happy."

Gunnar reached down and slid his dress upwards, material bunching in his hands. The heavy-lidded 'fuck me' look on Yang's face left him wanting to rip the dress off, but thirteen minutes and counting wasn't enough time to remake an honest queen of himself. "I'm not gonna die."

Yin licked his lips in anticipation at the sight of his briefs, damp with sweat and pre-cum. He pressed Gunnar into the wall and cupped his growing erection, each twitch and kick in his hands was a reassuring sign Jensen would soon be reduced to putty. "But if you _do_."


End file.
